This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Treatment options for patients with relapsing or refractory lymphoma are limited and their prognosis is poor. The purpose of this study is to determine if allogeneic NK cells can be effective and safe to treat lymphoid malignancies. We hypothesize that Natural Killer (NK) cells infused following chemo-immunotherapy can be safely expanded in vivo with IL-2 and can provide NK cells versus lymphoma effect. Patients over 18 years of age with history of relapsed Non-Hodgkin lymphoma or chronic lymphocytic leukemia who failed at least 2 prior treatments and have HLA haploidentical donor available are eligible for this study. Haploidentical NK cells will be infused following cyclophosphamaide, fludarabine and rituximab conditioning regimen. Subcutaneous IL-2 is used to expand and activate NK cells in vivo. Importance of this trial is that in addition to using only chemotherapeutic drugs to eradicate the tumor, we propose the therapeutic infusion of allogeneic NK cells. Donor NK cells could engage into cancer cells killing more efficiently than patients own NK cells.